Dumb Ass
by an ache i still remember
Summary: How do a series of insults entice a teenage boy? Read to find out!  my first fic!  Rated T for language..  as you can probably tell from the title..


"You're a bitch," I drawled.

"And you're an arse," she hissed

"And you're an idiot," I smirked, because if you know anything about Rose Weasley, she is _not_ an idiot. Anything but, actually. Of course, I would never admit that.

"And you're a dumb-ass," she said, her eyes flashing, and I knew I was close. Close to her breaking point, close to the point where she would unleash that anger and annoyance I knew was building up inside of her at the this very moment.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a jack-ass!" I countered smugly, loving her reactions: the clench of her fist, the stiffening of her posture, but most of all, the blazing fire and flash in her bright blue eyes, which for some unfathomable reason, _turned me on like hell._

She was the only girl I had ever met in my whole entire life who could do that. She was the only girl I knew who didn't say what I wanted to hear, who didn't swoon at my feet, and who didn't surrender to my good looks and charms (and my oh-so obvious modesty).

And she was the only girl who made feel like.. like _This. _This enormous desire to have her attention always on me, This constant burn to be near her, by her, close to her... This powerful urge to Avada every boy whose eyes followed her like sick, hungry hounds, every boy who even dared to _wink_ at her, or who even let their gazes linger on her longer than necessary.

And This undeniable, sensual need to just throw her against the wall and just press my lips to hers, and thrust my hands into those soft, silky curls of hers and just... _feel_.

And dear Merlin, how I wanted to do that. I wanted that more than anything else. To just.. _ravish _her. And keep her, and hold her forever, and never let go.

Oh dear, how incredibly corny I'm sounding. 'Snort'. Scorpius Malfoy is never corny. Except when it came to Rose Weasley, of course. But then, everything was different with her. _She_ changed everything.

And I hate her for it.

And I love her for it too.

At the same time!

Does that make any sense?

Do I make any sense?

What makes any sense in the world now?

Who cares about sense when you can stare at Rose Weasley's mouth all day long. Sense be damned!

Damn her! Why, oh, _why_ does she have to be so damned adorable? Why does she have flash her damned gorgeous eyes and me like that? Why does she have to toss those damned wonderful curls of hers so temptingly near my face? And dear Merlin, does she _want_ me to rape her, putting her hands on my chest like that, and bringing her face so near to mine, those wonderfully tempting, full, pink, soft lips of hers so close to my own?

"Malfoy? Heello? Malformation? Malcontent? Malfunction? HELLO? Scorpius?"

I was broken out of my reverie when my name slipped from her lips. She did it so carelessly, without any thought, but to me.. it was so much more.

"Hmm.."" I said dazedly. "What?" I asked dumbly, immediately regretted it, realizing how incredibly stupid I sounded. _Way to go, Einstein. Way to impress a girl, eh?_

She smirked. "That's why I call you, Mister, a dumb-ass."

I frowned. Even her _smirk_ was appealing to me... it was _sexy._ I groaned. I was falling way too deep. And by the looks of it, she was in no way reciprocating my feelings. Nowhere near it.

I gently pushed her away. She looked and shocked, and confused... and dare I even hope it.. _hurt?_ I shook my head, probably imagining it.

"Er.. well.. I better go then," I said, running my hand through my hair, chancing one glance her upturned, confused face. It wasn't like me to back down from a challenge to start another fight.

It was strange how we both loved to fight with each other. We weren't enemies, no. You don't love your enemy like how I love Rose Weasley. Were we friends? I didn't know, and right now, I honestly didn't care about anything since Rose Weasley didn't love me back.

I had known it for a while. She never gave any sign to show me that she liked me. And yet I had always had a tinkling of hope.. a sliver of hope she might.. just might one day return my feelings. I wonder if she knew that I loved her. She sometimes caught me staring at her, and she would have to be immensely daft not to know why I sent all of her admirers and boyfriends or anyone who hurt her to the Hospital Wing. And daft was something Rose Weasley was not.

Did she know I was the one who sent those flowers on Valentine's day? The one who sent her those earrings that were currently dangling on her ears this very moment? The one who sent her the very perfume she was wearing right now? Spiced Jasmines with a touch of citrus, the scent was. I had browsed for an hour, looking for the scent I _knew_ would suit her.

I turned away on my heel, but she grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" she asked softly. "Er.. to my dorm. Why?" I asked, somehow forcing a fake smirk on my face.

She blushed and quickly looked away, but a surge of boldness leaped through me, and I gently cupped her chin and forced her eyes back to me. They were a mesmerizing color; a dark, cerulean blue, with little specks of violet in them.

"You never just leave like that," she replied, her voice near a whisper now, and I was too focused on her face to notice the heaving of her chest, the breathlessness that had suddenly gathered in her voice.

"Like what?"

"Without fighting back," she whispered fully this time, and she moved closer, to me, so that now our bodies were pressed flush against each other, surprising us both.

She gasped, her blush deepening, and I wondered vaguely how in the name of Merlin's beard we were in this position, when just minutes ago we were insulting each other like heck.

Not that I was complaining, of course. _Never_ that I was complaining.

"Sorry," she said quietly, moving out of my our...our.. embrace? But I wasn't having any of that. Not when I had the taste of having her in my arms, the little moment that now, suddenly released all my locked up desire and want for her, and it began to rush and surge out of me like a flood. I grabbed her around her waist, pulling her to me, vowing I would _never_ let go.

"Scorpius!" she gasped, as I pulled her flush against me, my arms tightening around her waist as she did so.

"Yes, Rosie?" I said gently while cupping her face in my hand, my eyes roving her face; from her dark blue-violet eyes, to her the cute little freckles that almost disappeared on her nose, then down to her mouth, the wonderfully inviting, tempting, full mouth of Rose Weasley that I wanted nothing more than to ravish.

"What are w-we doi-ing?" she moaned as I drew my thumb slowly across her cheek, then down to her lips, where I began to move thumb up and down, in a soft caressing motion.

"I honestly don't know anymore, Rose." I whispered, drawing my face closer.

"But if you don't me to.. if you don't want _this_, then you should go, because then I'm going to snog the life out of you, love," I said bemusedly, giving her approximately one millisecond to leave me, before I promptly brought my lips down upon hers.

And sweet Merlin, it was the worth the wait.

Her lips were soft. So, so soft. And delicious. They tasted better than firewhiskey, better than treacle tart. It was better than any of the Hogwart's feasts.

I started out slowly, gently caressing my mouth upon hers, but when she kissed me back, I threw my patience off the Astronomy tower. I was done with waiting!

I grabbed her roughly by the waist, so there was no space between us, and I attacked her mouth, kissing her again and again, loving the way perfect way our mouths moved together. I moved my tongue alone the seam of her mouth, and she obligingly open her mouth, allowing me access to delve my tongue deep inside her mouth, loving the sweet taste of her.

Merlin knows how long we kissed, but seeing as were humans and had to breathe, we pulled apart, panting.

She stared at me me shock, and I smirked, knowing I had given her the best snog she'd ever had in her life. But I could change that.. I was planning on kissing her some more.. a lot more.

She seemed to want to run away, but before she could, I brought my lips to her cheek, before slowly moving to her jawline, placing small kisses there. "You do know, love, that you cant," I said, moving down to her throat, and gently sucking there, "run away from this anymore."

She let out a shuddering breathe, and said, "I never wanted to. Initially. But you made me change my mind. You went out with all those girls, and dumped them the next day, and I felt that.. I felt that if I didn't run away from it, and I let you.. I thought that you would.. I thought you would break my heart too."

I stared at her in shock. "That was all to make you jealous!" I said incredulously. "Those girls didn't give a two-pence about me, and believe me, the feeling was mutual.. I just wanted to make you jealous, to see if you cared."

"I thought you knew..." she whispered.

"You thought I _knew?_ You didn't give me any sign, any little hint that you felt that way? How did you expect me to know? I'm a dumb-ass, remember?" I said.

She smirked, pressing her lips against mine, for a small chaste kiss. "That you are, Scorpius, that you are."

**A/N: Well.. that's it! My first fic, so constructive criticism would be nice.. this took me forever! So please REVIEW! Sorry for the abrupt ending, but it was getting too long for me, and it was all I could think of!**

:D  
_M.  



End file.
